


Teen Wolf One Shots

by ShadowWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie
Summary: This book is going to be a bunch of one shots and none of them will continue to the next chapter unless stated. I will be posting as much as I can, alongside my other works being continued. If you have any suggestions just leave a comment and I'll try to make it happen. I'm going to be putting people together who wouldn't probably be together it's all for the purpose of a bit of fun. There will probably be a few sex scenes so I'll state at the start if there is any and so you know if you don't want to read it you can skip it. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 5





	1. Halloween Sterek (Stiles,Derek)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning. Sorta Sexual scenes up ahead. No sex but sexual stuff You have been warned.

Derek's POV

They had just got back from another one of Lydia's famous parties. This time it was a Halloween party and stiles (dresses as red riding hood) had drunk a bit too much. He was stumbling around I had to carry him into my car to get him home. He was acting like a child the whole drive home. About halfway home he came out with "Hey Derek, are you single" he looked sad when I said no. After a moment he went and said "that's too bad because I really like you, I think we'd make a great couple" after a sigh I replied "I'm not single because I'm with you dummy" all I got back was an "oh yeah".

When I got him into the loft he stumbled over to the couch and was giggling. I must of look curious as he said "come here wolfie and let me see what big teeth you have". He was too drunk. I took him upstairs to bed, which took longer than expected. After getting him in bed he surprisingly said "can I see your glory eyes and sharp teeth" I was stunned for a moment then allowed my eyes and teeth to change. He was staring "like what you see?" I questioned. He didn't reply for a moment until his lips locked with mine and his tongue asking for entrance, of course i allowed it. It's Halloween for Christ sake I deserve to have some fun with my boyfriend.

After breaking apart for air, which left a disappointed look on stiles face. I started to strip. He just crawled over the bed towards me and started licking my abs, oh god my bf was so drunk and so sexual. He licked up my body and got to my neck and left about 20 hickies. I never knew why he like them so much. But he did. After that he stripped down till he was just in his underwear. I couldn't help myself at the sight. I tackled him down and kissed all over that pale sexy body. I started at his neck, went down his body, across his abs, down to his underwear line and pulled it down low enough to kiss just above his crotch, with that he moaned.

God was he turning me on. Then I remembered how drunk he was. I couldn't do this, it would be taking advantage of him. Sure we've been dating but we've only gone that far one or twice. I got up and kissed his lips as I pull the covers over him. He was so confused. I pulled him close and put my arms around his waist as I laid there spooning him. I kissed his forehead and before long did he fall asleep. I knew he wasn't gunna stay awake and I couldn't do it with my little red if he was drunk. So me, being the sourwolf I am, stopped the night from going too far and enjoyed a nice sleep with my boyfriend. We fell asleep in each other's arms. Everything was perfect.


	2. Scallison ( Scott, Allison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kissing in this and a bit of stripping. Nothing too sexual in this chapter.

Scott's POV

I was sick of having to hide our relationship from allisons family, I get it, I don't want to die, but it just gets annoying. Sneaking around, quick make out sessions and if I wanted a longer one it would have to be in her car in the preserve late at night.

After lacrosse practise I was invited to her house for dinner, I tried getting outta it but nothing was working, as soon as I walked in Chris just looked at me like he was trig to tell me to get the hell outta his house. But I just smiled politely and followed Allison to go and sit down for food.

The Argents always had nice expensive food, I never really like it , I preferred pizza, but I had to be nice and eat it. It tasted alright I guess, no better then pizza although nothing could beat pizza. When we finished Allison said "me and Scott gotta go do some homework, we will be in my room ". I was so relieved I got to leave that table.

As soon as we got in her room we shut the door and went straight to the bed. We started by slowly kissing which lead to making out, until I heard footsteps and got off her and went to her desk just in time, it was Chris. "We are just going out, can I trust you Allison?" She sighed "yes of course". Ever since they found out my secret Chris hasn't liked me, he never really liked me in the first place but yeah now it was worse.

We heard them all leave and I made sure I couldn't hear anyone in the house , incase someone was hiding to see what we were doing, but no we were all clear. We started passionately making out on her bed. That's how it all started. I realised she was trying to take my top off so I sat up to help with that. Then her clothes came off, the next thing I know we are both just in our underwear, kissing a lot.

She started kissing my neck and when I looked up I looked out he window to see the one and only Derek hale looking in with his blue eyes shining and his teeth looking very lethal. Allison looked shocked when I suddenly shouted "OH MY GOD, CANT A GUY HAVE ANY PRIVACY!"

That when Derek came in the window. Allison covered her body under the covers. "What are you doing?" Derek questioned. "Having fun, what does it look like?" All I got in return was "WITH A HUNTER, HER FAMILY ARE TRYING TO KILL US SCOTT, come on. We are leaving!" I tried to fight him but he was too strong and he pulled me out the window and literally threw me to the ground. I hated how he didn't care about me. Then I realised he hadn't came down then I looked back up the window to hear Derek shout in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ALLISON? WHY DID YOU STAB HIM?" There was a moment of silence. She went to talk but I cut her off "FORGET IT, WE ARE DONE. YOU HURT ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE LIKE ME." With that I helped Derek up and jumped out the window and ran to his car. "Derek I'll drive. Give me the keys" he was hesitant but still gave them me. "Thanks" was all he said then there was a silent drive to my house. When we got here he kissed me and for some reason I kissed back.

That was the day my life changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who didn't like the fact I made it into Scott and Derek. I just didn't know where I was going with this so I changed it a bit. I hope you still liked it.


	3. Thiam (theo and liam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Chapters are from some of my old writing but I hope you can still enjoy.

Theo was just sitting on the lacrosse field like he did every practise to check out the fit players when his eyes caught sight of someone he hadn't seen before, and this guy was good, he was good at lacrosse and he was good looking. After staring for about 10 minuets Theo realised who the guy was, it was liam Dunbar from his biology class. Theo had noticed him in class but now liam was in lacrosse kit and was liking sexier then ever.

Theo was daydreaming while staring at liam so he didn't realise when liam was walking towards him. "Why have you been staring at me for the last 20 minuets of practise?" Liam questioned waking theo from his daydream "uhhh, your cute?" Liam grinned then said "if you think I'm cute you could just ask me on a date ya know in stead of watching me during practise, oh and I've seen you staring at me in class, so just ask me on a date already Theo."

Theo was taken back. Did liam just ask Theo to ask him on a date "liam would you wanna get dinner tonight?" Theo asked. He got a nod in reply. Things were looking up for Theo.

(Time skip to after the date)

"Thanks Theo, this was fun. I'd love to do it again!" Liam said. All night Theo had wanted to ask liam one question but couldn't do it was now or never. He took a deep breath then said "liam Dunbar, would you be my boyfriend?" Liam was shocked then he was happy. Then he said yes. Suddenly Theo picked liam up, liam wrapped his legs round Theo's body and Theo spun Lima around, they were both so happy in the moment they kissed, and that kiss lasted about 10 minutes which resulted in both boys needing air.

(Time skip to next day lacrosse practise)

Theo was watching liam practise, when liam jogged over "what are you doing here?" "I came to see my boyfriend play lacrosse!" Theo answered before kissing him. Then they were interrupted by coach "DUNBAR GET OVER HERE AND PLAY LACROSSE!!" Liam rolled his eyes before quickly kissing Theo again and running off. Theo was totally checking out Liam's ass as he ran.

(Time skip to after practise)

"Liam, do you wanna come to my place?" Liam was shocked when he heard Theo say this I mean he didn't even know where Theo lived after he was alone before he was with liam. "Sure" liam answered. After about 10 mins of driving Theo lead liam to this apartment which was big with 2 floors. Liam was gobsmacked as he saw where Theo had been living. Theo saw Liam's face and said "it was my parents first home. They kept it and gave it me until they both passed. I did it up and made it my own. And there's only one bad thing about it.." "what's that?" Liam asked "the fact that you don't live here with me!" Theo answered. Liam was taken back a little. Did Theo just ask him to move in. "Liam will you move in with me. I know we haven't been dating long but I miss you like hell when I'm not with you so please?" "Of course" is all liam could say before he was pulled into a heated kiss.

He couldn't believe he was now living with Theo.


	4. Alpha beta omega (ScottxIsaacxLiam)

Scott loved the feeling of waking up between his two hot mates, yes two mates. Hes had two mates for about 4 years now. He had found out Isaac was his mate not long after Allison had sadly passed away but Isaac helped him feel better after that. After a while Scott had bitten liam and immediately felt the same way he had with Isaac, which lead to a lot of confusion so Scott went to see if Derek knew anything.

Derek didn't know anything but luckily Peter did. He said it's rare but sometimes an alpha can and will choose two possible mates to have their cubs. Both mates would get pregnant in order to expand the pack quicker. The alpha would feel the exact same way towards both of them so neither of them would get left out. If an alpha had two mates they would both be needy, overprotective and clingy, but Scott didn't mind that.

After Scott had heard what was going on he went and told Isaac and Liam, they both looked confused about the pregnancy bit but they finally understood after about an hour of Scott explaining. They all were happy together and Scott eventually told Melissa and she was happy for Scott.

Scott didn't want to invade his mother space so he went looking for a house. Luckily with Scott and Isaac working and liam doing part time jobs they had enough money to buy a place of their own. They were so happy that they could all decorate it the way they wanted, it was amazing. And every morning Scott got to wake up to his two perfect mates and spend all his time with them, other than when he was working of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is only a short one. I'm running out of ideas please comment what you wanna see. Also I might make this into a short book. What go you think?


End file.
